Frequently, users of social network applications discuss about addresses and locations in their conversations and interactions. Users who do not know the locations or corresponding directions extremely well need to close the social network applications and check the locations in maps or map applications. When users discuss them, they often must find the addresses for the locations they refer to and type the location or describe the location to the other users, as shown in FIG. 1. The process is burdensome and frustrates natural communication among users. Therefore, it is desirable to have a method with which users of social network applications can conveniently and intuitively communicate location information.